


WTSD - Working Through Sexual Desires

by FWvidChick



Series: Sexual Tension [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk, Sexual Tension, offscreenville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problems with sexual desire while working..can it be sorted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTSD - Working Through Sexual Desires

\- 6 days after harvest -

The sun had only just begun to rise, the rooster crowed, and the farm animals began to wake. The house was quiet, except for one room. From this room came sounds of a passionate and intimate nature...had been for some time. There was no need to rush off as it was a day off work - the start to a four day weekend, so sleep wasn't high on the agenda.

Breathing heavily, they fell back on to the bed: Lois draped over Clark like a sweaty, curvy and sexy blanket. Neither was quite able or willing to move just yet.

"Oh my..."Lois finally managed to get out, once her body stopped thrumming.

"Yeah..."

"That was...different."

"Mmmm."

"You're evil. Seriously, Smallville, that just can't be right!"

"I could say the same for you."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I can no longer think of you as naive."For some reason, she had. Clark never had really struck her as the sort to be ...so dominating in bed. She liked it; he could be creative too. It made the possibilities endless.

"You thought of me as naive?"

"Three words, Smallville - sheltered, vanilla, and mild mannered."

Okay, now who had been judging a book by its cover? Something she had told him not to do many times. Of course she had meant it from the reporting perspective, but still.

"That's four, Lois"

"You know what I mean, not that I'm complaining."She sure wasn't - she was still waiting for her heart to slow down.

Clark began to rub her back with gentle strokes, tracing circles. He could lay there with her like this all day. There were moments when he still couldn't believe that he could feel so free, be himself and have her. Not once did he ever feel so content with Lana; then, any happiness had been far too short lived and often he had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Never mind the fact that with Lois, this aspect, making love, was so much more intense - she was made for him.

Lois placed a kiss on his chest before lifting herself off him, "Mmmm, I need a shower." She started to move away, but his arms wrapped around her, keeping her to him.

"No."

Lois looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "No? So, what ? After all that, I'm not allowed to fresh up?"

Clark smirked, "You're not leaving yet."

"Smallville, you keep me here much longer and you're going to find I have a super power of my own. Its called ..."

She never got to finish, for he pulled her into a kiss while turning them so he was now on top.

"You smell fine," he said, burying his face between her breasts and making her laugh. "In fact," he continued, his voice partly muffled till he pulled out to lock eyes once again with her, "you smell great."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Sorry to break it to you, but I don't have the ability to smell gorgeous at all times. I think you're delusional."

"How about we go with "I love you"!"

Lois' grin softened into a smile that touched her eyes all the more. "I love you too."

Clark shifted so he was now on his side, right next to her, leaning up on one elbow. " I meant what I said."

Lois turned on to her side, taking his hand into her own, "What's that?"

"You are the one..."He began, before she placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh."Leaning in to give him a long tender kiss, she threaded her fingers through the soft curls at the back of his neck.

"I can honestly say Clark that being the 'one'," she brought his hand up to her face, kissed his palm. "Means more then words could ever express." And it did; she had never felt so wanted, needed and loved as she had in the last week. "But if we," she raised a brow now, "don't get ourselves under control at work, this 'one' may end up being jobless"

Clark marveled out how she could go from being so sincere and...sappy to whatever it was she just ended on in less then 10 seconds. He grinned and pulled her close. "Okay then. No more of those skirts, dress pants all the way."

Lois huffed, attempting to push him back, failing not to smile, "Dress pants? What?"

"You can't seriously expect me to control myself when you wear what you wear."

"Oh...that's...just...not..." She tried to find the words as he began to kiss up her neck, "...fair."

"Perfectly."

"Only if you somehow have the power to be drop dead ugly."

Clark stopped kissing her jawline to look at her, smirking. "So you're saying there is nothing I can do to help you be under control?"

"If you're insinuating that pants on me is enough, you're going to be dead, mister." She shot back

"I never said it was enough...just it was a start...because I'd need you to be grotesquely bald and...well," he looked down at her chest "and hide your other ..." he blushed, "attributes."

"Attributes? They are called breasts, Smallville, which you seemed to be enjoying just fine a few moments ago."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Actually, to be fair, you'd have to become drop dead ugly too and develop a terrible personality."

Lois smirked, "Good save." Then she grew serious again. "But really, Clark, if we don't figure this out, we're gonna need to have showers installed at the planet. I could barely function yesterday."

He flopped back, remembering the day, "Not just you! Though, Lois, it doesn't help me in the slightest when you..."he trailed off.

Lois furrowed her brows and leaned her head forward a bit, "When I what?"

Clark wasn't sure why, but he couldn't quite get himself to say it. "When you...you know..."

"Noo...I don't kn...oh." Then she remembered what she had done. It had been so spur of the moment and well, lasted all of about 5 seconds. She had forgotten; clearly Clark had not.

Clark look flustered just as he had done then. "You just can't go and do that. You had to have known brushing against me like that was going to cause a problem."

Lois couldn't fight the grin that appeared on her face, " I wouldn't call that brushing."

"It's not funny, Lois."

"Well, in my defense, it was just an easy target. Just..." she wasn't sure how to word this, so she just went with it. "...sitting there..."

"Of course, it was sitting there. Kind of hard for it not to be, since I was!" He was now glaring at her. Lois knew she better make it up to him in some way or turn the tables on him, because truth be told, she had been a bit mean. A man, kryptonian or human, had no chance against the foot-on-the-crotch maneuver. Well, in her case, it hadn't been the foot, but still the principle was the same.

Since she had no clue at that moment how to make it better, she decided to enlarge her own problem with him. At the least, it would calm him. "What about what you did!"

Clark was genuinely confused, "What did I do?" He skimmed through the day in his head. Yes, he had spent most of it staring at her, but he did that a lot anyway.

"What did you do? Smallville, every time I turned around, you were right there. Give a girl some breathing room, will you. How am I suppose to resist when I go all day smelling your aftershave, enduring your...looks."

"My looks?"

"Yes, the looks you give!" Suddenly, it wasn't hard to enlarge the problem because, well it really was a problem.

"I don't get a moments break unless you whoosh off. Which then gets worse when you come back because you're that much more...THERE!"She made hand gestures to go with the statement.

"I had a shadow all day yesterday, that is more taller and masculine then me...oh," she narrowed her eyes at him, "The whole 'Hi' thing."

Clark scowled, "Hi thing?"

"Yes the 'Hi' thing. You get this really deep voice...and say HI..."

Clark gave her a look as if to say she was crazy.

"How in the world am I suppose to resist jumping you when you use that voice on me?"

"So...I am not allowed to say..." he still looked a bit confused "Hi...to my girlfriend?"

"Not when you're using a bedroom voice!"

There was a long pause between them as they laid facing each other, eyes locked, both thinking.

Lois cleared her throat first, unable to take it anymore. "Okay, I see it like this. No enticing voice, body touches and we have to find a way to focus on our work more. I'll even wear pants when we go back."

Clark sighed; he really loved her long legs and he wasn't sure he could avoid the enticing voice as she put it. He really didn't mean to sound that way, she was just so...so...enticing. How could he possibly avoid sounding like it, when she was the very definition of the word?

Even now, with the way she was looking at him in all seriousness, she was alluring. Her full lips, bed hair and beautiful eyes made him want to grab her and do a repeat performance of the hour before, down to every single detail.

"Focus, Clark!"

He blinked, "I am...fine, but the skirts...only until we are..more under control."

"I wasn't thinking it was permanent anyway."

They grinned at each other and leaned in, kissing. Lois ran her hand down his chest appreciatively and sighed.

Clark tilted his head slightly, "What?"

"Oh..." her eyes locking with his. "I really don't want to leave this bed."

"Then don't."

"Clark, I really don't think you'll appreciate me being here soon..."

"I think you underestimate how sexy I find you...even when your sweaty."

"Smallville." She pulled away and sat up, pulling one of his shirts on; it was so unexpected, he sat up in dismay.

"Sexy doesn't mean tolerable. After all the fun we just had..." She looked over her shoulder at him, a smile twitching at her lips. "I really need that shower. Of course..."

"Of course?"

"Well, we could save on water..."She now bit her lip in the way that tended to cause a familiar heat to rise behind his eyes.

Blinking back the warmth, he gave her a slow smile. "Saving on water is a good thing."

"Yes, helping the planet and all that."Lois added with a half smile and a wink.

She stood and made her way to the bedroom door, Clark leaned back, watching her, enjoying the way the shirt she was wearing barely cover her naked rear end. At the door, she glanced back at him, "Coming?"

Just as he was pulling himself out of the bed, Lois added, "No, too slow,"and made a sprint for the bathroom, laughing as she did.

Clark did a momentary double take; did she just dare him?

Not caring if she thought it was fair, he super speed, stopping just behind her, took her hand and spun her around softly but firmly into his arms, grinning down at her. "Who's too slow?"

"Impressive." She responded, holding back a smile "And a bit of a cheat"

"You cheated first."

She pressed her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Its only fair I get a head start; besides, you owe me."

Clark moved his head back a bit in surprise, "I owe you? What for?"

"Last night."

"You're keeping score?"

She laughed, "No, but now that you mention it..."her eyes flickered to the bathroom door. But when they returned to his face, she recognized once again the 'blur' gaze in his eyes. He gave her an apologetic smile and she nodded.

As he disappeared, leaving her hair to fly up, Lois found herself wishing he could travel slow enough to let her enjoy his naked backside disappear. She also wondered how he managed to dress so quickly without hurting his clothes.

Sighing, she went into the bathroom and started the shower thinking it was for the best he got the 'call' for help when he did, rather than when they were in the middle of...something. "That would be awkward."

Stepping into the shower, it hit her that the odds were, sooner or later that 'awkward' was going to happen. Probably right in the throes of passion.

"Damn!"

Will be continued in Part 3 Very likely the last part too.

You know the drill..cookies and all that


End file.
